


【路帕】斯德哥尔摩

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: 兽奸监禁调教文学，很神经病很疯很扭曲慎点
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 36





	【路帕】斯德哥尔摩

“唔……”帕里什么话都说不出口，只能发出含糊的呻吟，他戴着口枷和眼罩，手腕被捆在床柱上，身体任由上方的男人摆布。“嗯、呜……！！”大型猫科动物的利齿轻而易举刺穿了帕里的肩颈然后撕裂皮肉，因剧痛而痉挛的身体被掌控者看在眼里，压抑在喉中的悲鸣婉转动听，凶猛的野兽舔过汩汩而出的鲜血发出低沉的咆哮。  
还不够。路奇擦掉嘴角的赤红液体微笑，卡雷拉的副社长在他身下狼狈不堪，泪水溢出眼罩打湿了鬓角，连哭喊的力气都快用尽了。真是脆弱的家伙。路奇瞥了一眼帕里右胸类似枪伤的圆型伤疤，唇齿下移落在锁骨之上轻轻吻了一下，然后向下狠狠咬进了受过伤的位置。  
“呜呜呜！！！”帕里拼命挣扎着试图摆脱对方的钳制，身下的床铺因剧烈运动而吱嘎作响，路奇的牙齿越陷越深甚至让帕里怀疑CP0总监能咬穿他的胸腹。“呜、咕……！”硬插入体内的阳物像根楔子粗暴地打进帕里体内，无论那东西给他带来了多少快感都无法改变帕里感到恐惧的事实。  
会死。  
帕里已经搞不清楚他被路奇捆在这里多久了，他的世界一片黑暗，只能感受到路奇给予他的痛楚和快乐，以及流出体内的鲜血和对方注入的精液。他的身体遍布着大大小小的伤痕，疼痛像只缠绕在他身周的蟒蛇渐渐勒紧他的身体，让帕里一步步堕入窒息的深渊。  
“帕里。”然后路奇突然放开了他，用轻柔的语气在帕里耳边开口安抚自己的小宠物，“放松……”  
倾吐在耳畔的吐息让帕里感到一阵酥麻，额头的汗水被路奇温柔地舔掉，帕里出于本能瑟缩起身体，剧烈跳动的心脏根本没有得到安抚。身上的男人一直在玩猫抓耗子，只要帕里敢放松神经立刻就会被咬死。  
“那么紧张的话，真的会死哦。”真是不听话。依然衣冠楚楚的路奇解掉领带脱下西装，他叫帕里放松当然是怕身下还算结实的普通人会被自己一不留神杀掉。  
野兽的绒毛触及皮肤那一刻帕里只觉得如坠冰窟，压在身上的强壮男人发出猎豹的低吼，明显过于宽大沉重的身躯用人类不可能拥有的带刺舌苔舔舐着帕里的脸。如果说至今为止的虐待只是还能忍受的话，那化为野兽形态的路奇绝对会把他折磨疯。  
“呜呜……”会死，真的会死。野兽倾吐出的炽热吐息近在咫尺，帕里面无血色向后退去，被对方抬起前爪轻而易举按住。  
“那么……我再说一次，放松。”路奇舔掉帕里布满额头的冷汗，露出了对方看不到的笑容。野兽的生殖器尖端对准了一片狼籍的后穴，被他蹂躏了一番的入口此刻一片湿滑，似乎可以接受路奇的插入。  
“——！！！”凄厉的悲鸣从喉中传出那一刻，帕里绝望地接受了他不可能再回到七水之都的现实。两年后路奇再次出现在帕里面前那一刻时他其实就已经有所觉悟了，他根本无法违抗来自黑暗的杀手。  
压在身上的巨大身躯把帕里压得喘不过气来，一口气插到深处的阴茎让帕里一阵反胃，肠道和穴口肯定被弄伤了，帕里能感觉到来自体内的液体溢出后孔时伴随着剧烈的疼痛。眼泪几乎把整个眼罩都打湿了，还有更多泪水顺着脸颊与冷汗混在一起落下。  
没有人能救他。  
他必须牺牲自己才能救冰山先生，才能保护七水之都。就算帕里清楚对现在的路奇来说卡雷拉已经毫无用处了，他也义无反顾接受了路奇的交换条件。  
强烈的屈辱感随着路奇开始抽插在体内扩散开来，他紧咬着牙让自己想些别的东西分散注意力，可是蹭过敏感点的凶器带给了帕里甘美的麻痹感。痛楚减轻那一瞬的表情当然没被路奇错过，猎豹发出愉悦的低吟舔舐帕里还未止血的伤口，满意地观赏着副社长因此而扭曲的脸。  
“喂，你不会觉得很舒服吧？”他开了口，犹如恶魔的低语。帕里浑身一僵拼命摇头，那东西太长太粗了，每次顶进来都弄得他头晕目眩，怎么可能真觉得舒服。  
路奇冷笑一声，粗壮的尾巴灵巧地圈住帕里一侧的腿根，尾尖摩挲起帕里萎靡的柱身，用湿漉漉的鼻子推了推帕里的脑袋让他侧过头，然后尖牙压在了脖颈之上。  
对普通人来说，帕里干得确实不错。被皮带紧紧缠住的手腕因激烈摩擦而渗血，近乎失控的呼吸和心跳声一丝不漏传入路奇耳中，他差一点儿就挣断束缚了，可惜帕里仍差那么一点儿。路奇完美避过脖子上的大动脉咬了上去，帕里在他身下无助地颤抖着发出嘶哑的哭喊声，鲜血滴滴答答落在满是褶皱的床单之上。  
真的太脆弱了。路奇俯视着帕里苍白的脸庞，平时梳向后方的金发此刻凌乱不堪，几缕发丝被汗水黏在脸颊或前额之上。路奇的力道拿捏得恰到好处，熟知人体要害的杀手同时也清楚如何让人在不致死的前提下感受到最大的痛苦。猎豹耸动着健壮的身躯在无力再度反抗的人类身上驰骋，帕里最后的挣扎起不到丝毫作用，只能任由身体被对方所掌控。  
帕里的优点就是这副还算结实的身体，而且还被路奇调教过。路奇松开口有一下没一下舔着对方鲜血淋漓的脖颈，下身一次又一次粗暴地顶进帕里体内。很早就习惯了被暴力相待的帕里绝望地意识到了一个事实：无论路奇怎么折磨他，他都会从中获得快感。  
帕里原本萎靡的下身在路奇撩拨下渐渐站了起来，酥麻的电流从连接处沿着尾椎骨一路向上让他放松绷紧的神经。帕里又在哭了，而这一次路奇能察觉到，他是因蔓延至全身的快乐而落泪。  
“卡雷拉的副社长还真是变态。”豹子的长舌滑过帕里肩颈处密布的伤口，每次触碰到伤疤身下的男人就会颤抖一下发出痛呼，“被野兽凌辱竟然还能硬。”  
“嗯、咕……！！”闭嘴，闭嘴别再说了……！被路奇支配的身体违背自己的意愿在野兽身下承欢，帕里虚弱地品味着雄兽强撑开穴肉几乎撞进结肠的快感。他随着路奇的插入屏住呼吸然后又因为拔出而失落地呜咽，路奇奖励他似的放慢了节奏好让帕里可以多喘口气。  
突然被温柔对待反而让帕里有些不适应，他好不容易才习惯了猎豹性器的大小，酸软的腰臀无意识扭动着迎合路奇的节奏，根本不知道这种举动为CP0总监带来了何等的成就感。  
“不想承认对吧？你在床上从来都是个纯情的好孩子。”传入帕里耳中的言语侮辱让他羞愤地侧过了头，对路奇来说这种反应完全称得上是欲拒还迎。“帕里，你其实清楚的吧？”他优雅地诉说着床笫之间的往事，帕里本就因情欲泛红的身躯越发滚烫，“你每次都叫我关灯，但是我看得一清二楚。”  
即将被揭露本性的事实令帕里恐惧地瑟缩起身体，黑暗世界中唯一带给他触感的男人笑了，无情地在他耳边说出了事实：“你是个永远离不开我的可怜虫。”  
“——！！”路奇适时地大力撞进帕里体内，最敏感的那一处被野兽狠狠碾过，从未体验过的绝美快感让帕里发出高昂的呻吟声，他弓起身体紧贴着猎豹的绒毛好从过度的欢愉中寻得依靠。这太超过了，比他们曾经五年中拥有的每一次拥抱都要狂野背德，帕里迟钝的大脑这时才反应过来，他被野兽干到射精了。  
“很舒服吧？”还未得到满足的路奇可不管帕里的状态，他压制住尚处于高潮中的青年在痉挛的肉体中强硬地抽插，帕里内壁的每一道褶皱都在粗暴的进出过程中被挤压抚平，包裹得严丝合缝，简直就像天生是为了让路奇泄欲而存在的。“你就是这样，无论我做多么过分的事你都会接受。”  
路奇咬下帕里的眼罩，满意地看着那双本应一尘不染的碧空色眸子被情欲和不甘蒙上一层阴影。帕里空洞的眼神中失去了最后一丝反抗之意，野兽发出低沉的咕哝声享受起副社长强韧的身躯，随着一声咆哮将浓稠的精液注入猎物体内。帕里根本不能接受路奇远超常人的量，他啜泣着瘫倒在床上努力蠕动穴肉吞下路奇给予他的东西，如果漏出来的话路奇会惩罚他的。但是大型猫科动物的射精量实在太大，即使帕里的小腹肉眼可见隆起也没有完全吞下，更多的是溅在泥泞的床单上散发出浓重的麝香味。  
“帕里。”路奇的声音带着些许愠怒，他变回人型扯下帕里的口枷，居高临下俯视着眼中满是惧意的原卡雷拉副社长，“知道你做错什么了吗？”  
路奇伸手轻轻摩挲帕里满是泪痕的脸颊，帕里僵硬并顺从地接受了上位者的抚摸，甚至主动用脸颊轻轻蹭起对方的手指讨对方欢心。路奇奖励般解开了捆住帕里双腕的皮带，他一把抓住身下人渗血的双腕引导他攀住自己的肩膀，在帕里耳边低语：“当个乖孩子，不然你重要的冰山先生就得去死了。”  
帕里本能地点了头，心底升起的愧疚与屈辱随着路奇逐渐膨胀为人兽型的身躯，全部化作了用来麻痹自己的服从心。他闭上眼睛甚至感觉不到对死亡的恐惧和绝望，没有任何人知道CP0的总监绑架了卡雷拉的副社长，没有任何人能从罗布·路奇满是血腥味的床上救下一个脆弱不堪的普通人。  
这就是，他彻底沦为玩物的命运。  
  
“路奇！听说了吗帕里他失踪了！”卡库气喘吁吁推开门时看到的就是这样的场景，CP0的领队肩头披着大衣裸露着上半身懒散地坐在皮椅上品酒，浓烈的血腥味和情欲味飘散在整个房间当中。赤身裸体的帕里毫无血色躺倒在床上，浑身上下没有一处是完好的，甚至让人怀疑他已经死了。“呜——！”  
“别那么大惊小怪。”路奇放下酒杯悠哉地站起身，卡库扭过头甚至不敢去看昔日好友如今的惨状，“他还好好活着呢。”路奇踱步至床边伸手拽住帕里被汗水浸湿的金发，帕里吃痛地呜咽一声，没有更多反应。  
“……”卡库哑口无言，他看到路奇抚摸帕里脑袋时悲惨的青年主动仰头去迎合他，甚至用脸颊去摩挲路奇修长的手指。  
“很听话对吧？”路奇嘲笑道，松开手让帕里倒了回去，“表情别那么凝重，放心吧我不会杀了他的。”  
“路奇，有时候你这个人真的很糟糕。”卡库发出干涩的声音，关了门头也不回离去。在走廊等待的加布拉被他吓了一跳，狼人灵敏的听觉和嗅觉当然让他不需询问就知道了一切，加布拉推开了被卡库摔上的房门。  
“你也来说教吗？”路奇兴趣缺缺地坐在床边，眯着眼睛打量露面的另一位同伴。  
“不，我对你的床上习惯没有指手画脚的打算。”加布拉靠着门框耸耸肩，同情地看了一眼乖巧等着主人宠幸的金发青年，“我只是想问，你打算圈养他多久？”  
“当然是到他死为止。”路奇挑起嘴角露出一个加布拉看来相当扭曲的笑容，以狡猾自傲的狼人叹了口气，和卡库一样摔了门离去。  
七水之都满世界寻找的去向不明的副社长，这辈子是再难出现在外界了。  



End file.
